In general, a vehicle has a system that converts a chemical energy to a mechanical energy and transmits the mechanical energy which is generated while combusting a fuel in the engine into parts of the vehicle. A timing chain, a timing belt, or a V belt can be used for a transfer method of this driving torque of engine
A crankshaft of the engine can be provided with the timing belt or a timing chain in order to open and close an intake valve or an exhaust valve. The timing belt or the timing chain connects the crankshaft with an intake and/or an exhaust camshaft. With this connection, when a crankshaft is rotated, the intake and/or the exhaust camshaft can be rotated together. And the intake valve or the exhaust valve of the engine can be opened and closed. At this time, the timing chain is preferred rather than the timing belt so as to minimize a loss of the driving torque transferring from crankshaft to camshaft.
When the timing chain is applied, a significant vibration can be generated therein. Thus, it is required to mitigate the vibration of the timing chain by installing the chain guide that guides timing chain into a certain route.
A conventional chain guide can be divided into two types. The first type is a combined structure which is combined a steel member with a plastic member. And the second type is a plastic-integrated structure which is formed of plastic only. The combined structure and the plastic-integrated structure should be provided with separate structures or fix equipment in order to secure the chain guide. Moreover, so as to assemble the separate structures or the fix equipment into the chain guide, something like bolts can be required. Accordingly, cost increase is inevitable.
Furthermore, in order to install the conventional chain guide, an additional space for assembling the separate structures or fix equipment may be required. Therefore, a size and a weight of a chain case having the chain guide can be increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.